


My best friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, During Canon, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A second fix-it to BioShock 2. This time, set during the Subject Omega boss fight.Or,Delta decided to be selfish, just this once.
Relationships: Subject Delta & Augustus Sinclair, Subject Delta/Augustus Sinclair
Series: My Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	My best friend

Subject Delta stared through the window, taking in the form of the other man. A familiar suit, familiar helmet, but a voice that didn’t belong. When Delta had last seen Augustus Sinclair, the man was human, just like any other. Sun-kissed skin, even so far under the sea, salt & pepper hair neatly combed back, hazel eyes that Delta found himself lost in, they were so deep. Now he saw nothing but a silver & black helmet, staring back at him. Delta’s heart ached, & his scarred cheeks grew wet under the helmet. Augustus Sinclair was a friend to him when no one else would bother, & now he was paying the price for sticking around Delta for so long.

“I... I’m sorry... kid.” His gasps were loud & clear in Delta’s head, reverberating of the walls of the helmet. Delta held up a hand to the glass, to were Augustus was leaning up against it. The other Big Daddy clenched his hand, & pressed his helmet against the glass. Delta then went up to the door lock, sliding the numbers into place. His hands shook as he did it, yet they stilled when he fitted the drill back over his arm. No matter what weapon he used, the Alpha series where durable. Death wouldn’t come easily to his friend.

On unsteady feet, Augustus sprinted towards him, bashing their heads together when he was close enough. There was barely any force behind it, barely anything to make Delta flinch, much less stagger or fall. He sent a bolt of electricity forwards & his friend’s body convulsed in pain. Then he smashed his drill against Augustus’ head, & sent him crashing to the ground. Delta didn’t rev it up when he started pummelling his friend. Something still held him back, even with Augustus like this, a brainwashed brute doing Lamb’s bidding.

His drill smashed through the glass of Augustus’ helmet, & suddenly Delta found himself peering into deep, hazel eyes. Eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Please, kid... Kill me.” Augustus gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. Delta felt himself discarding the drill, his body moving seemingly by itself. But he wasn’t being controlled, he was doing this of his own accord, grasping at the latches of the Big Daddy helmet. Augustus’ face was covered in blood, bruised up beyond recognition. But it was still him. Delta could still recognise it as him, as his friend.

Augustus didn’t say anything as Delta pulled away his helmet. He said nothing when Delta reach out to touch his face, even if he flinched. He didn’t even say anything when Delta leaned over, touching the window of his helmet to Augustus’ forehead. Yet his hand came up to grab the side of Delta’s head, & he just left it there. He leaned in closer, as close as the bulky diving suits allowed for it. Delta held onto him. He held onto his friend, his only friend in this hell hole. He held him close, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to lose him again.

“Kid?” Augustus finally spoke up, long after they had stopped fighting. Delta was getting back onto his feet, pulling the other along with him.

“Father? Are the both of you alright?” Eleanor’s voice sounded in Delta’s head. He let out a grunt in agreement, then reached over to pick back up his drill. Augustus barely moved a muscle until Delta was back at his side, slinging an arm around the man’s side, reaching up to throw one of Augustus’ arms over the taller Big Daddy’s shoulder. Despite Delta’s best efforts, Augustus still fell to his knees, burying his bruised face in his hands.

He let out a loud wail when Delta tried pulling him back up, “No! You have to kill me! I don’t wanna live like this!” Delta felt selfish, keeping Augustus alive. He was being undeniably cruel & selfish, but didn’t he deserve to be, just a little bit? After all this time putting others before himself, didn’t he deserve to keep something he wanted? He wanted his friend to live, because Delta had already lost so much, no matter how selfish it was of him. He wanted Augustus to live, & to come with them to the surface. He wanted to be ‘going places’ with the man, just like he was promised when this partnership of theirs begun. Delta couldn’t care less if he was being selfish or not, he wanted his best friend, his only friend, to live.

Delta hooked his hand in the back of Augustus’ suit, then yanked him up. The man was thrown over his shoulder, despite his screams & his protests. Delta didn’t give him the time of day even when Augustus begun pounding at his back. The Big Daddy didn’t falter. He had made up his mind, & that was ever such a one-track mind. Augustus Sinclair was coming with him to the surface, human or not. Now was not the time for such details, but once they were out, Delta vowed to search for the rest of his life to turn his friend back into the man he once was. Just not now. 


End file.
